


Meeting Again

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [78]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff and Angst, Near Death Experiences, Reunions, Sacrifice, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 16:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16936395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Part 78 of the 100 ways to say i love you prompt meme. Clexa with the prompt: I'll still be here when you're ready.





	Meeting Again

This wasn't how it was supposed to go it was never how things were supposed to be. Now that Clarke had Madi she was supposed to live a long life she needed to be there for her adopted daughter. Still, she’s laying there bleeding out and she knows that things are not going to happen according to plan. It was Octavia’s battle her plan that had Clarke here.

The blonde's eyes start to droop shut as things get very bright. When she opens them again she realizes a familiar sight beautiful green foliage and a fire crackling. It even smells the same she can’t help but look over wondering if she will be there. Sure enough, Lexa is sitting there across from her like they were that day they sat talking. 

Clarke feels her throat tighten as a sob tries to make its way out. She makes her way over to the other and quickly wraps her arms around Lexa.

“It’s good to see you again- I missed you, Lexa,” Clarke tells her, relieved as she feels the others arms around her. Still, as she holds onto Lexa she knows what this is. “No- no I’m not ready.”

Lexa pulls away slowly and strokes Clarke’s cheek. “Don’t you want to be here with me? To finally have the peace that we both deserve- to have it together?”

Clarke closes her eyes and presses her forehead to Lexa’s own. “I want to be with you so much I want it more than almost anything in this whole world.”

“Almost?” Lexa asks before she pulls away and cups Clarke’s face in her hands. She has seen Madi through the flame and knows why Clarke loves her so much. Lexa wants to fight her on the idea but she knows how much Clarke cares for this girl so she simply nods. “I’ll still be here when you’re ready, Clarke.”

Clarke starts to cry knowing that this is it, that she isn’t going to see Lexa again for a long time. She moves to give the other a passionate kiss. “I love you so much.” She whispers before she looks at her lover.

Lexa smiles and returns the kiss. “I love you too Clarke and I’ll see you again.” She promises. 

The two embrace and Clarke closes her eyes hearing someone call for her. When she opens her eyes again she’s back on the battlefield, Echo is there to help her up. 

“Let’s get you into the ship.” Echo tells her, calling for help. Miller is there and he helps pick up Clarke to move her out of the line of fire.

As they take Clarke off she closes her eyes almost able to feel the kiss and see the forest. It’s a beautiful thought and she knows she’ll go back one day but not today. Today she’ll survive and be alive another day to be with Madi.


End file.
